User talk:TikoXi
Discussion Policy Hello TikoXi. I've noticed a recent blog entry of yours regarding a possible new wiki page. Blogs are a great medium for the wiki for discussion but I recommend that you place the (relevant) content of the blog in the Ikran Makto talk page. Blogs are somewhat temporary in the life of the wiki in that they get lost in a long list of previous blogs. However, article talk pages remain while the article remains and therefore suggested changes (in this instance, accessories for an ikran makto) can be recorded and maintained beside the article. My recommendation is purely in the interests of ensuring the wiki functions effectively in its purpose and my message should therefore be read in this light. --IWantheUltimateChange 12:06, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yoo Hoo Hi TikoXi ...... you are so much fun ..... and you have such of a great sense of humor ..... I want to know more about you, if you don't mind. What country are you from? You are very knowledgeable about Avatar ..... have you been on other sites or forums? Your name is interesting ...... is there a history to it? Are you in school, university or professional life? What type of interests do you have in your "real world"? Forgive me if I am getting too personal ....... those who know me, tease me about the numerous quesrtions I always ask ...... but, how do I find stuff out if I don't ask? No offense meant, honestly. :P Take care of you. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 01:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC) lol Curious much? Well I was born in the UK. I am currently *stuck* in the UK. I am very knowledgeable about Avatar. In some respects. There is a lot about the world I do not know, and yet really wish I did. But - said knowledge has come from either my construing of facts, this wiki here, and a - well - let's just say a couple reliable sources. ;) My name is interesting! It's actualy a character in a novel (one of mine, don't worry). For a long time, he only had the first name, Tiko, but I had to make up one for a legal document, so i just inserted Xi. It was only later I realised that, said aloud, it reads Teacosy. My bad. I'm stuck between school and Uni. Lost in that void. Pbbt! Me? interests? Oblivion, Left 4 Dead (1&2), I'm kinda hooked on an MMORPG right now, it passes time until Skyrim ''comes out... (drools a little) My main interest lies buried in frustration that I CANNOT - CAN - NOT - do anything to hasten my departure from this continent! D: It would be quicker to steal a charter flight and fly over MYSELF! * * * * * * * Yes, curious LOTS ! :D Thanks for sharing some of your "about me" stuff. I know a couple of very involved Avatar people in the UK that I could introduce you to if you are interested ...... I promise it won't hurt my feelings if you would rather not. In fact, now that I think about it, there are several here on our wiki from the UK. You mentioned waiting (very impatiently it seems lol) to leave the UK for university in another country ....... may I be bold enough to ask which country (I just was that bold, wasn't I)? You seem so anxious to leave ..... wanderlust? ...... the law after you? ..... time for a change? ..... no one knows about biochemistry in the UK? (yes, more of my questions) When I saw your name, I mentally pronounced it Tee ko si ....... but now that you have branded Teacosy into my brain, that is what you shall forever remain ..... LOL. To make matters worse, I even know what a tea cosy is. You have no idea how your mention of Oblivion got my attention. Not long ago on our wiki, there was a lively discussion on which game I should attempt for my very first introduction into gaming ...... it was finally decided that Dragon Age: Origin would be a good one for me. I am going to Tennessee in about ten days to visit family and my nephew is an avid gamer, so I asked him for some lessons. We were emailing several days ago and he mentioned how much he loved Obliivion and how he couldn't wait for Skyrim to come out on 11/11/11. That was the first time I had heard of that game. The very next day, I was emailing a very dear friend of mine and, without provocation, he mentions how much he likes Oblivion and how HE is very excited about Skyrim coming out ...... and he even gave me links to click on. Ok, I think you see where I am going with all of this .... three mentions in three days ..... I think the universe is sending me a message .... what do you think? I hadn't intended to go into quite this much detail ..... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Sorry about that. Thanks again for letting me know you a little better. Your sense of humor and playful attitude are charming. I will be happy to answer any questions you might have. ;) Take care of you. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 15:45, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Now now now, Ghaziya, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were being flirty. ;) As for your second barrage, no I am not interested. I simply do not plan to be here much longer. *shrug* US-bound. Reasons: Family. Friends. Particular ''female ''associate of interest. And a strategic redeploy of Junas forces in Colorado neccessitate closer monitoring. GUC is ''very interested in their intentions on this world and we have to keep tabs in lieu of human inability... (ish joking...mostly.) I think the universe is oblivious to it (no pun intended). Everyone else however is sending repeated version of one very clear message. ;) Skyrim - is - good. It's not even released yet, but it is good. Only the biggest RPG of all time. And lets be fair - I do find your interrogations - stimulating. :) It's kind of refreshing to have someone else who doesn't see me as childish. TikoXi 16:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ahhhhhh, methinks you are accustomed to having ladies flirt with you. ;) Be forewarned, I flirt with anyone who makes me smile and tickles my fancy . But, nothing to "worry" about because I am a wickedly wild older woman (WWOW) ..... totally harmless I promise ..... cross my heart. And I never see ANYONE as "childish" unless they earn that designation ..... I appreciate every individual for who and what they are. And you, TikoXi, are a stimulating young man and a very welcome addition to our world. That is wonderful news that you will be coming to the US into the open arms of family, friends and a special lady ..... I can especially understand your eagerness now. Is it always this difficult to be granted permission to come here? Couldn't you just swim across the Rio Grande River, climb a fence, and hitch a ride to Colorado and voila ! LOL Ok, I must admit that I don't have a clue what all of this means: "And a strategic redeploy of Junas forces in Colorado neccessitate closer monitoring. GUC is very interested in their intentions on this world and we have to keep tabs in lieu of human inability... (ish " joking...mostly.) HELP ! Thanks for being patient with all of my curiosities ..... it is always more fun to "play" with someone when you know a little about the person ..... and, hopefully, we will have a lot more interactions in the future. :D Take care of you. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 01:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC) lol. What else is there to say? It's never this difficult. I knew I was a special case, cause my parents are US citizens - but I'd (naively) hoped that would make it easier. :/ I can climb a fence like a Na'vi, hitching a ride, no problem. But it's not the RIo Grande that I have to swim, but the whole friggen atlantic ocean. bit much. Aliens, dear Ghaziya, aliens. ETs, NTOs and not-from-this-worlds of nearly every make and size in this quadrent. ironically, most of which are not supposed to be here, but hell. If they weren't here, I'd be out of a job. That said, if we ever have another incident like Rothenburg, I'm retiring early. ;-; Took ten years off my life!